Operation: RING
by ice queen
Summary: Romance Is Not Gentle. 34 fanfic. Four finds a ring...


Operation: R.I.N.G.  
Romance  
Is  
Not  
Gentle  
  
By Ice Queen  
KND is not mine. I'm just using thing to help fight writer's block. 3/4^_^   
Wallabee Beatles frowned, kicking the sidewalk as he muttered under his breath about the last fight they had had with the "Delightful children." Wallabee Beatles, AKA Numbuh four was a member of an elite fighting team called Kids Next Door, the fighter of the group, to be precise... and he had gotten his butt kicked by a bunch of adult-loving suck-ups in all of one point five... seconds.  
  
"Stupid no-good... don't see wha's so 'delightful' bout those pasty-faces no-goo-" He kicked the ground again, punching the air, only to trip over his baggy jeans and fall face-first to the ground. "Ooph!" He started to push himself back up, only to pause as something glinted in the light.  
  
Numbuh four slowly reached out, fingering the small ring on the ground, then, on impulse, scooping it up and shoving it into his pocket before standing and resuming his trip back to the tree house.  
***********************  
  
"Numbuh Five says it's time fo' a movie!" The dark skinned female in the baseball cap announced as he entered the room, grabbing the bag he held out of his hand and heading for the television.  
  
"Whopee!! Rainbow Monkeys Vs. Godzilla!" Numbuh three said happily, dancing to her place on the couch. Numbuh four was oddly quiet, dropping to his spot on the ground beside her, and digging into his pocket. He pulled the ring out, frowning slightly.  
  
"Oooohh... Pretty..." Numbun three said, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh... right." Four said. "You want it?" He asked, offering it to the girl. "Men don' wear rings. Now if'n it were an earring-" He blinked as the ring seemed to disappear.  
  
"Oh thank you Numbuh Four!" Three squealed, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Wh-Wha?" He asked, blushing brightly as he tried to figure out what had just happened. He looked around, noticing the others grinning slightly. "Wha'd I do?"  
  
"Numbuh Four is my boyfriend!" Three said happily. "He gave me a riiiing!"  
  
"Wha-I-I don't-" He blinked, unable to speak as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him happily. "Er... Uh..."  
  
"I do believe you should stop trying, Numbuh Four. Numbuh Three has obviously made up her mind." Numbuh One stated, calmly pulling a bowl of popcorn out and starting the movie.  
  
"Numbuh five says yo make a good couple. But Numbuh Five is tryin ta watch tha movie, so if ya'll don't mind..."  
  
"Oh... er... right..."  
****************************  
  
"Now... where did I put that..." The room was dimly lit, an old, decrepit looking man wearing a lab coat and a pair of goggle glasses started patting his pockets. "I know it has to be somewhere! Stupid ring..." He frowned. "Without my ring I can't change all of those horrible violent movies into sweet moralistic pieces! Oh, those poor children, forced to read such-" He stopped, his eyes falling on a movie on the cluttered table.  
  
"I must have dropped it on my trip to the movie rental! Silly me!" He grabbed his scarf, throwing it over his shoulders and headed towards the stairs. "Now... to get my ring back..."  
************************  
  
"Numbuh Three has a boyfriend! Go Thre-ee! Go Thre-ee!" Three danced around four as she sang, completely oblivious to the way he shoved his hands deep into his pockets, a permanent flush of red on his face. She stopped abruptly, blinking.  
  
"Wha-" Four started out, only to growl as he caught sight of what she was looking at. "Wha are you doin 'ere! Don't ya 'ave somethin ta do, like take out da trash?"  
  
"Oh, no, Wallace." Came that synchronized, annoying drone. "We merely want to see you and your giiirlfriend."  
  
"She's no-she-" He stuttered for a moment, stuttering as Three shoved him behind her.  
  
"You leave my boyfriend alone you big meanies!" She told them, her tough girl act, for the first time, rising on his behalf. Four growled, pulling her behind him and shoving his sleeves up.  
  
"Ya want some o' this?!"  
  
"Wallace has a girlfriend. Wallace has a girlfriend." They chanted annoyingly. He shoved his sleeve up again, taking a step forward, only to fall as a goggle wearing old man came bustling by.  
  
"Must find my ring... I know I left it here somewhere!" The old man said, ignoring the children completely, until his eyes caught sight of Three's ring. "There it is!" He said triumphantly. He grabbed Three's hand, jerking on the ring as she struggled.  
  
"That's MY ring, mister man! Quit trying to take it!" She yelled, bopping him on the head, but getting no response. Four sighed, then moved forward to tackle the old man, only to blink as he ran away. Three clenched her fist, a look of rage in her eyes. "He. Took. My. RING!" She shouted.  
  
"I-" Wallabee blinked as she turned on him.  
  
"Numbuh Four! Get my ring BACK!" She shouted, looking as though she was fighting tears of rage.  
  
"Yes Wallace. You wouldn't want to disappoint your girlfriend, would-" Their eyes went wide in terror as Three descended on them, beating the crap out of them, all the while glaring at Four.  
  
"Get MY RING, Numbuh Four!"  
  
"Er-ri-right away, Three!" He said, turning and running after the old man, who had a good lead on him by now. He cursed the ring as he ran, hearing the sounds of Two by four tech and the others joining Three behind him. That stupid ring was ruining his chances for revenge!  
  
He kicked the door to the basement stairs open, glaring down into the atypical mad scientist lab. "Lis'sen mistah. Ya have somethin tha I found fair an' square, and I-" He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, blinking at the sight in front of him.  
  
The old man stood, cackling evilly over a gigantic laser device that was pointed at a stack of movies. "One second, child. I just need to-" The old man said, shoving the ring into a little slot on the device, then nodding and pushing the gigantic red button in front of him.  
  
Wallabee's eyes widened as a bright light started towards the pile of movies. He jumped, covering the movies and knocking both himself and the pile to the ground. He turned then, kicking the base of the gigantic laser which swung and started shooting things at random.  
  
"NOOO!!! NOT MY G-IFYER!! YOU VIOLENT RUFFIAN!!" The old man shouted, pushing all the buttons he could find. Four took advantage of the situation, yanking the ring out of its place, only to howl and toss it from hand to hand as he ran out of the room. "THIS ISN'T THE END OF THIS, BOY!!" He heard the old man shouting as he raced out of the house. Seconds later the house exploded.  
  
He blinked as Numbuh Three came bouncing towards him, looking happy again. "Er-" He blushed, looking down and digging the toe of his tennis shoe into the ground. He shoved the ring out. "Want?"  
  
Three threw herself at him, covering his face with kisses. "Ick-cooties! Numbuh three, stop-"  
  
"Numbuh five thinks its time ta go home." Five stated. The others nodded, walking away, leaving Four to his doom.  
  
"Guys? Guys! Don'-" He sighed, giving up.  
  
"First we'll go to the Rainbow Monkey movie marathon, and then we'll go to a romantical dinner, and then we-"  
  
"HEEEELLLLPPP!!!" Four moaned as the sound of the others laughing reached him through his horrified screams.  
  
"And then we'll get married!"  
  
The End. 


End file.
